Albus Potter in the Past
by omega13a
Summary: Albus Potter while on the train to Hogwarts got sent backwards in time. Now the Department of the Mysteries want to use him in an experiment to see how his presence in the past will affect how a certain prophecy comes true. Will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Albus Potter gets set backwards in time in an accident to just before his father's first year in school.

**Chapter 1**

"He's coming around." Madam Pomfrey said as Albus Potter started to wake up. The boy had appeared in the headmaster Professor Dumbledore's fireplace unconscious a few hours earlier

Albus blinked a couple of times. "Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You're in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. If Madam Pomfrey doesn't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions." Professor Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything and that was all that Dumbledore needed to know he could go ahead with asking questions.

"First of all, who are you? You remind me of one of my students that I had years ago." Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Potter. I was on the train and my brother James pointed his wand at the window to see if he could turn it yellow. What ever spell he did, it bounced off the window and hit me professor." Albus said.

Dumbledore looked Albus in the eyes and looked rather puzzled.

"Curious. I never heard of anything like that happening but everyday leads to a new discovery. The last time you checked, what year is it?" Dumbledore asked, the normal twinkle in his eyes absent.

"Its 2017." Albus said worried that he may have been lying in the hospital wing for years.

"Its 1991. June 13th if you want to know the date." Dumbledore replied. "It appears that you were sent backwards in time by a spell that went wrong. You arrived a few hours ago in my office. I thought you came in threw the Floo Network as that you came out of my fireplace."

"What? This is some kind of prank?" Albus panicked.

"I assure that this is not a prank. I'm not an expert in time travel and I'm going to talk with the Unspeakables at the Department of the Mysteries to see if we can get you returned to when you belong. In the mean time, I suggest you stay here in the Hospital Wing as school hasn't let out for the summer. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dumbledore calmly said. Dumbledore left the hospital wing leaving Albus wondering what would happen to him.

A few hours had passed. By the light coming threw the windows in the hospital wing, Albus figured it was getting close to sunset. He couldn't believe his luck. His mom, aunt and uncles always compared him to his father. All ways saying how trouble found him just like his father. No matter how careful he was, he seemed to always get into a bad situation. Like how he got locked into a room with a five foot tall spider that his older brother enlarged. Or finding himself on the roof when his cousins wouldn't leave him alone. Now here he was 26 years in the past... He wouldn't be born for 15 years. He just hoped he could get back to his own time. Just then, Dumbledore came back with a strange man who Albus figured was an Unspeakable.

"Mr. Potter, this is Terrance Smith. He works in the time research division of the Department of the Mysteries. I'm afraid he has some rather bad news." Dumbledore said concerned.

"I'm afraid we can't send you forwards in time. You being sent into the past has caused a serious divergence our sensors picked up. Most of the time when we pick up a divergence, its because someone went backwards in time with a time tuner an hour or two and its nothing too serious. However, you went backwards in time before you were born. If you return to the future, even if you made no significant changes during your stay now, you would find that when you go back, you would have never existed. Any older brothers and sisters you may have will exist, just not you and possible any younger brothers and sisters. Its due to that fact that the Realm of the Living remembers every single soul that has existed in it and will not allow a soul to enter it twice, no matter from where that soul is coming from. That's one of the reasons why you can never truly bring back the dead. Its hard to explain but needless to say, you would be a total stranger to everyone when you get back. Not only that but people you may know may be different because you never existed. Ministry laws about Time Travel say we can't send you back because of these kinds of changes. Some people who found themselves in those kinds of situations tried to re-create the relationships they had in the original time with others, only to find themselves being charged with harassing others. The Ministry didn't want to go through all of that again so outlawed the practice." Terrance Smith said.

"Just my luck... What's going to happen to me then?" Albus asked.

"Well, after much talking with people in my department, we decided its best that you pretend to be your father's twin brother. The two of you are both 11 and are close enough in age for it to work." Terrance Smith explained.

"What? You mean I have to live with the Dursleys? I met my dad's uncle once last summer and he was so rude. I hate him..." Albus shrieked.

"Well, unless there was someone else who your grandparents wanted your father to go live with that is available that is willing to take you and your father in, you have no choice but to stay with them." Dumbledore said annoyed.

"On the bright side, since you are from the future, you may have some knowledge that could come in handy. Since you have already altered history, we don't see any harm in you making anymore changes." Terrance Smith said.

"Well, there's one change I would like to make right now. Sir, didn't you say that classes haven't let out yet?" Albus inquired.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Well, my uncle Percy Weasley, he had or has a pet rat only its not a rat. Its a Death Eater named Pettigrew or something like that..." Albus continued nervously before being interrupted.

"Are you sure? The Ministry proclaimed Petter Pettigrew was dead and Sirius Black was a Death Eater who killed him." Dumbledore said shocked.

"I'm sure. I've heard my parents and uncle's talk about it enough times. Sirius didn't kill Pettigrew or those muggles. It was Pettigrew. After Pettigrew blew up the street, he turned into a rat a left Sirius at the scene making it look like Sirius did it. The Ministry threw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial and didn't find out he was innocent until after he died in some fight with the Death Eaters when my dad was in his fifth year." Albus said.

"You want Sirius Black to be released from Azkaban so that you and your father can live with him?" Dumbledore said annoyed.

"Yes." Albus said nervously.

"Your father has lived with his aunt and uncle for nine and a half years. I don't think he would want to go live with a total stranger. Not to mention there are protections that keep your father safe where your aunt and uncle live..." Dumbledore remarked before being interrupted.

"He would. My dad said he hated living with the Dursleys. They didn't start being nice to him until after the second war with Voldemort started. After Sirius escaped from Azkaban and my dad found out he was innocent, Sirius asked my dad if he wanted to go live with him and he said yes. Unfortunately something happened and Pettigrew got away before anyone from the Ministry could see him and Sirius had to hide from the Ministry for two years until he died." Albus interrupted.

"I see... But the protections..." Dumbledore said before being interrupted by Terrance Smith.

"You are forgetting who you are talking to Mr. Dumbledore. Harry Potter will get blood protection from living with any person related to his mother by blood that isn't more distant then third cousin if I recall from some experiment my coworker did."

"Alright. I'll think of someway to capture Pettigrew that isn't too suspicious. But even if I turn in Pettigrew and Sirius Black is released from Azkaban, it maybe a week or two before Sirius can take you and your father in. He's been in Azkaban for over nine years, going on ten. He will need time to recover in a hospital. Nobody has stayed in Azkaban for that long without having health issues. So I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the Dursleys in the mean time. One of my friends, Mrs. Figg lives not too far away them. I'll tell her to have her pet cats spy on the Dursleys so if things get out of hand, we'll come and get you and your father." Dumbledore said.

Albus groaned. At least on the bright side, he got a chance to meet one of the two people he was named after though he wasn't sure of what to make of him. Having cats spy on the Dursleys? Even if they were part Kneazle, what kind of protection is that?? What kind of person would come up with a crazy plan like that Albus thought.

After few minutes of discussion, Dumbledore and Terrance Smith left. Albus had dinner in the hospital wing and decided to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Professor Dumbledore and Terrance Smith left the hospital wing. Terrance Smith wasn't being truthfully the elderly headmaster thought.

"Mr. Smith. I want speak to you alone in my office before you head back." Dumbledore said trying to hide his emotions about this situation. They headed to Dumbledore's office and as soon as the door was closed, Dumbledore decided to speak.

"What was that all about? I have served as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont for 40 years and there is no such law. In addition, I am well versed in the theories behind time travel, and the phenomenon you mention isn't real. If he made no real changes, he would still be born."

"I knew there was no fooling you. When we detected Mr. Potter's arrival, our sensors told us not only everything about him. His favorite game. Who is best friend is. Even what kind of jam he likes on toast. But most importantly, it told us his ancestral memories." Smith explained.

"Ancestral memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"Memories are not just stored magically. They are also stored biochemically as muggles are finding out. Our memories are stored not only in our brain but in our cells. We don't have the capability to access the memories stored in our cells. And those memories are passed on to our children." Smith continued.

"So you know what the future holds..." Dumbledore said.

"Exactly. We have seen how the prophecy played out in one timeline and want to do an experiment to see how it will play out with a new variable added to the equation." Smith answered.

"In other words, you want to see how Voldemort will deal with Harry Potter having a twin brother. You are playing games with life and putting people's lives needlessly in danger. The Ministry laws about time travel make this tampering you are doing illegal."

"The Department of the Mysteries is above the law when it comes to research and you know that. And besides, we've done things like this before. If it wasn't for an Unspeakable going backwards in time and altering your brother's thought patterns after your sister died, Grindelwald would have succeeded in taking over the world. The Ministry doesn't care if we don't undo the 'damage' we cause as long we aren't doing anything that will eventually lead to us taking over the Ministry. They have ways of finding that out..." Smith said.

"I see..."

"This should prove to be rather interesting. How the rules of time travel play out. Because of those rules, we know two things will happen. Harry Potter will eventually defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Albus Potter will be born again though he may not have the same name but would be the same person in every way except for in life experiences. Other then that, we have no clue what would happen. Now, if you would excuse me, my colleagues and I need to get things prepared for our experiment and you have a Death Eater to catch." Smith said before he headed towards the fireplace.

"What preparations?" Dumbledore inquired.

"We need to plant some false memories into Albus Potter as well as protect the ones he already has and make him and his father be 'twins'. It would be best if you explain it to him tomorrow morning." Smith explained before traveling threw the Floo Network back to the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore was annoyed. Those people in the Department of the Mysteries were worse then he is he thought. Manipulating time and people with out caring what happens in the long run... At least he cares about the people he 'manipulates' and would never put them into a situation that could be harmful if they didn't want to be.

But what Albus Potter said earlier about Harry and his Muggle relatives was disturbing. Something must be going on in the Dursleys' house hold for Harry to want to go leave and live with a total stranger... He hoped if Mrs. Figg found anything bad going on in the house, she would tell him right away. He just hoped that in his rush to protect Harry after that night nine and half years ago, he didn't place him in a living hell. He would soon find out soon enough if his namesake was correct if Sirius Black is indeed innocent.

He decided that it would be best if he went to the Gryffindor dormitories and get Peter Pettigrew, assuming this presumed dead person was there. He made his way to the dormitories. The fat lady was guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room like she was supposed to. It annoyed him that sometimes her and the other portraits that guarded rooms would occasionally leave their frame and wonder the castle. Some of those rooms needed to be available in case of emergency and if the portraits weren't in their frames at the time, nobody could get into the room.

"Good evening headmaster. Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Magnanimous corpuscles." Dumbledore responded.

He walked into the common room. Percy Weasley was sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"Professor, is something wrong?" Percy Weasley asked putting down his book.

"No. Am I correct in assuming you have a pet rat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I know the school rules say we are only allowed cats, owls, and toads but Professor McGonagall said I could bring it to school. I could send it back home if you don't want him here." Percy replied.

The boy was by the book and good at following rules. He was the perfect choice for Prefect. Hopefully he would keep his younger brothers in line.

"No. I was just wanted to ask some questions about it. How long have you had your pet rat?" Dumbledore asked.

"About nine years. I found him in the garden and my mum said I could keep him." Percy replied.

Nine years was long lived for a rat Dumbledore thought. Perhaps Albus Potter was correct.

"Nine years? That's unusual. Does he have any magical properties that you are aware of?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No. He appears to be just a common garden rat." Percy answered.

"Can you go get your pet rat and lets do some quick tests to see why he is so long lived." Dumbledore suggested.

Percy went up the stairs and returned a few moments later with the rat inside of a cage sleeping. Dumbledore noticed one of its toes were missing.

"This first test is may seem odd to do but it eliminates the last thing people would think of. Animagus revelo." Dumbledore calmly said, pointing his wand at the sleeping rat.

The rat suddenly turned into a man who Dumbledore hadn't seen since the Potters went into hiding: Peter Pettigrew. The shock of the transformation woke up Pettigrew and Percy nearly fainted.

"Professor Dumbledore! I can explain! Sirius Black! He's trying kill me and I needed to hide!" Pettigrew panicked.

"Surely Peter you realize by now that Sirius is in Azkaban you have nothing to fear. All that you managed to accomplish by hiding as a rat all these years is convincing everyone you are dead. I'm sure the Ministry will have a lot of questions for you." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Th-th-the Ministry?" Pettigrew stuttered before turning back into a rat and attempting to make a run for it but Dumbledore was too fast and accurate with the Elder Wand for him to get away. After Dumbledore had stunned the fleeing rat Animagus, he turned to Percy.

"I'm sorry Percy, but this doesn't appear to be rat but Peter Pettigrew who was believed to have been murdered by a Death Water named Sirius Black nine and half years ago. However, by judging by Peter's reaction, he's hiding something. I'm going to take him to the Ministry and you'll no doubt be hearing more about this in the morning paper..." Dumbledore said dryly. All Percy could do was nod.

Dumbledore took Pettigrew and headed by to his office and Flooed straight to Madam Bones' office at the Ministry of Magic.

"Albus, this is an expected surprise. I was just on my way home. What can I do?" Madam Bones greeted.

"The Ministry has made a terrible mistake nine and half years ago Amelia. It appears that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus and has faked his death by hiding as a rat. A student at Hogwarts was keeping him as a pet not knowing who he was and I just found out." Dumbledore said taking the stunned rat Animagus out of his pocket.

"Are you sure Albus?" Madam Bones asked in disbelief.

"Beyond any doubt." Dumbledore responded.

"Let's see. Set the rat down." Madam Bones spoke with a questioning tone to her voice.

"Animagus revelo!" She commanded, pointing her wand at the Pettigrew.

Pettigrew once again turned back into a human.

"You're right..." She said puzzled.

"And when I said I was going to take him to the Ministry to be questioned as to why he has been spending all these years as a rat, he tried to flee. He's hiding something and I don't quite buy his story of hiding from Sirius Black." Dumbledore explained.

"I'll go get the veritaserum and few other Ministry employees for an official interrogation." Madam Bones explained.

After a few minutes, Madam Bones was back with Minister Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, and a few aurors that Dumbledore did not reconize.

Madam Bones put a few drops a Veritaserum into the mouth of the stunned Petter Pettigrew before stunning him.

"State your name." Madam Bones commanded.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

Fudge quickly said, "That's not possible! Peter Pettigrew died. I saw his finger among that horrid mess that Black made!"

"He's under the influence of Veritaserum Mister Minister. He can't lie. I think we will all like to know why have you been hiding all these years?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I've been hiding with the Weasleys in hope that I would hear something from them about my master's whereabouts." Pettigrew answered.

"Who is your master and do the Weasleys know who you are?" Madam Bones asked.

"My master is the Dark Lord and the Weasleys think I'm just some long lived rat that they found in their garden one day." Pettigrew answered.

"You mean to say you are a Death Eater?" Minister Fudge said in disbelief.

"Yes. I served my master faithfully until I sent him to the Potters. He told me to sneak a potion into Potters and Sirius' drinks one day so they would choose me to be the Potter's secrete keeper and tell everyone Sirius was the real secrete keeper and not me. I had no idea that his body would be destroyed when he would try to kill Harry." Pettigrew answered.

"So Sirius Black tried to kill you because he realized you were the traitor?" Madam Bones asked.

"I don't know if he wanted to kill me or not. Sirius did nothing. I was the one who blew up the street and cut off my figure before turning into my rat form and ran into the sewers." Pettigrew answered.

"Looks like we have a totally innocent man in Azkaban Mister Minister." Madam Bones said to Minister Fudge.

"I just can't believe this. Crouch said he was so confident in Black's guilt that he felt a trial wasn't needed. I'll work on filling out the release forms. This is going to set off a fire storm. Needless to say Crouch is finished. When the Prophet gets word of this..." Minister Fudge said worried.

"Well, look on the bright side. You'll go down in history as the Minister who corrected a mistake done by your predecessor's administration." one of the aurors said.

"I guess. But that would not stop the Howlers going off in the mail room. For some reason, I can hear what's going on in the mail room from my office for the past month and maintenance has been unable to solve the problem as of today." Minister Fudge explained with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Dumbledore felt sorry for the Minister. People could be rather vocal when they don't like something. But at least an innocent man will be free. That should please young Albus Potter.

**Chapter Notes:**

Well, that's chapter two. I decided to post the two of them together because they more or less set the stage. Anyways, I would like to thank AlianneOfTortall (You need to read her story, Backwards With Purpose and its sequel The Book of Albus) for giving me the idea of Albus Potter going backwards in time and changing history. Also, I haven't abandoned my other story, Snape's Second Chance. I'm just going back and fourth between the two. Anyways, reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He woke up in the morning and after eating breakfast in bed, Dumbledore came in dressed more or less like a muggle.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me that she believes its safe for you to leave. I'll go with you to the Dursleys." Dumbledore calmly said. "You will also be please to know that Pettigrew was arrested last night. Sirius is now in St. Mugno's going on about how him being released is some kind of dementor induced hallucination. Needless to say, the healers are going to have their hands full for some time." A mischievous twinkle was in Dumbledore's eyes when he said that.

"Uh, sir, I don't have any clothes other then what I am wearing unless they were sent backwards in time with me as well. And what about my wand? Do I have to try a couple dozen wands at that shop owned by that creepy man again?" Albus asked.

"Don't worry about clothes. The unspeakables said in the letter I got this morning they will send some clothes and few things they believe you would like to the Dursleys. Their sensors tell them everything, and I mean everything, about a time traveler. As for your wand, I'm afraid you'll have to get a new one. Ollivander, if I'm assuming that's who you got your wand from, isn't that bad once you get to know him. He finds its amusing to scare the wits out his customers. I remember he had a young witch that I had the responsibility of introducing to the Wizarding World terrified a ghost was going to re-arrange her body parts that night if she didn't learn to behave herself..." Dumbledore replied.

"Also, the unspeakables told me they had planted some false memories in your head during the night of growing up in an orphanage in Australia so you can have some cover story. They also made you and father twins by magic. It will fool all tests that will verify your identity except for a Muggle DNA test."

Albus was a little annoyed at that. The unspeakables played with his mind and magic. He felt sending them a Howler.

"And one last thing before we leave. You need to call your father by his name Harry. The less people who know you are from the future, the better and you calling him dad or father would make people suspicious." Dumbledore continued.

That Albus agreed with. He didn't want people asking him about the future.

Soon, Albus and Dumbledore were walking up to the Dursleys' old house, 4 Privet Drive. Albus noticed every house on the street looked more or less identical.

Dumbledore knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley answered opened the door and screamed when she saw who was at the door.

"Get inside before anyone sees you two!" Petunia commanded.

Albus and Dumbledore walked inside. Albus looked around the front room and saw his father's cousin Dudley watching television. He also noticed that there were tons of pictures of Dudley but no pictures of his father. Vernon Dursley had come down the stairs dressed up like he was heading for work.

"When that letter said you would be here with him today, I didn't think you would be here so soon. I hope you can arrange for them to live some where else as quickly as possible... Harry by himself is enough trouble. Turning teachers' hair blue. Setting animals loose at zoos... I hate to see what would happen if they decide to put their heads together..." Vernon said irritated.

"Don't worry, this is just for a few days. A week at the most. Mr. Black would be here to pick up both Al and Harry. If you have nothing else to say or ask I best be heading back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore left leaving Albus alone with the only two of his father's relatives he could see. He had yet to see any sign his father had lived here. He began to wonder where his father was.

"Dudley. I want you to meet your other cousin Al." Petunia said.

"Is he a freak like Harry?" Dudley asked without even looking at him.

The Dudley he knew in the future wasn't rude like that. But then again, it took the second war against Voldemort for all of them except for Vernon to change according to his father.

"Unfortunately yes." Vernon said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Now, Al, a few rules while you are staying hear. You are not to do any freaky things." Vernon said in a stern voice.

Just then a suitcase appeared with a pop in the middle of the room. Dudley jumped and looked around to see what made a noise. Albus couldn't believe its timing... Just right after his father's uncle had to say no using magic. This was bad.

"I just said not do something like that! Into the cupboard!" Vernon scolded.

"I swear I didn't do that! It was somebody else!" Albus tried to explain.

"Nobody else is here so how can you explain that!? Now get into the cupboard and no chatting with your brother!" Vernon said sternly as he grabbed Albus by the arm and dragged him to a cupboard and threw him inside, landing on top of somebody else. Albus got a glimpse of Petunia standing in the front room horrified before Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut and locked it.

Albus couldn't see in the dark but his intuition told him the person he landed on was his father. He couldn't believe this and he tried get off of his father. This was almost like a nightmare. His father never talked much about the Dursleys other then he hated them and more then anything wanted to get away from them but Albus had no idea that they would lock up his father in dark cupboard under the stairs...

"Vernon! You heard their godfather is going to be here sometime in the next week to take them home with him! What if they say something about this! What if Harry tells them about how we treat him! I don't want to go to jail!" Petunia yelled.

"They are freaks and they deserve what happens to them! It was their kind's choice to dump them on to us! I will not tolerate their kind contaminating this house any longer! Their kind better pay us for keeping them! And a few bruises on them will teach their kind not to dump any more freaks on us!" Vernon said. Albus heard the front door open and then close and he assumed Vernon had left for work.

Petunia opened the cupboard after a couple of minutes. She was clearly upset.

"Both of you, come out. I just can't believe this is happening. Why did I have to let him talk me into doing these things? I so sorry Harry for everything." Petunia said sobbing. Albus and Harry got out of the cupboard. After wiping her tears she then said, "Now, Harry, I want you to meet your bother Al. Al, meet Harry."

Albus reached out to shake his fathers hand. "Sorry for landing on you." Albus said to his father. It was first time he got a look at his father. Albus hadn't seen any pictures of his father as a kid. His father look just like him. Only significantly shorter then him.

"Its OK. So your my brother?" Harry asked confused.

"I've been told that." was all Albus could say.

"You and Al are twins. I didn't know about Al until this morning when we got a letter. Somehow, after your parents died, you got sent to go live with us while Al got sent to an orphanage." Petunia explained.

"If we're twins, then why is he taller then me?" Harry asked.

"I think its because you, Harry, weren't allowed to eat as much as you wanted. That is going to change Harry." Petunia responded.

"What are you going to do about Uncle Vernon? It sounds like he doesn't like wizards at all." Albus asked, stating what he already knew about his great-uncle.

"Leave him to me. Just stay out of his way... I don't know why he hates Wizards so much... I never asked. You can both have the guest bedroom until your godfather gets out of the hospital and can take you home with him." Petunia explained.

"I'm confused Aunt Petunia. Wizards?" Harry asked.

"There are some people out their who can do real magic. I'm not talking about those people who pull rabbits out of hats on TV. I'm talking about people who can actually do things like turn teacups into rats. Both your mum and dad were such people. You and your brother are also like that. All those odd things that happen around you are caused by you loosing control of your magic. In a couple months, the two of you will be going to a school where you will learn how to control your magic." Petunia explained nervously.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe this. This was turning out to be a really odd day. After eating a slice of toast for breakfast, he was sent back into his cupboard located under the stairs. With nothing to do he decided to lay down on his cot. Then his aunt got the mail and here his Aunt and Uncle talking about something. His uncle kept saying he would not allow another one in the house. His uncle went upstairs stomping on every step causing dust to fall on to him.

What seemed like 10 minutes later while his uncle was coming back down the stairs, he heard a knock on the door and his aunt scream and tell someone to get inside. He heard some talk about someone coming to pick him and someone named Al up and take them home with him. It sounded like his wish that some distant relative would come and rescue him was coming true. But he heard some yelling and his cupboard door opened and a boy who looked like him was tossed inside and landed on top of him.

Now his Aunt is mad at his uncle and is being nice to him. Not to mention telling him he had a twin brother and that all the odd things that happen around him is because he can do magic. And what is this about him having a godfather coming to take him and his brother home with him he thought. He learned never to ask his aunt and uncle questions but his aunt seemed not to mind about his asking questions.

"And who is this godfather that is coming?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black. He was friends with your parents. The last time you saw him was when your parents were still alive. He is also a wizard. He hasn't been able to see you because he got stuck in a place where there are these monsters that will suck out your soul that would prevent you from escaping. He was just rescued from there and is in the hospital because he got sick while being in that awful place. If he didn't get stuck in that place, you would have gone to live with him because that's what your parents wanted."

A person who was friends with his parents? It may not be a some distant relative but it would do. Things were looking up for Harry.

**Chapter Notes**

I'm publishing this chapter so soon mostly because I had it nearly completed after I posted the first two chapters. Originally, this was going to be chapter 2 but I decided to split chapter 1 and expand the new chapter 2 to include Pettigrew being questioned. Anyways, poor Al. His arrival at the Dursleys' has pushed Vernon over the edge. In addition, Petunia's conscious is catching up to her. This is should prove rather interesting... Anyways, reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore just come back to his office at Hogwarts from dropping off Albus Potter at the Dursleys and was still in disbelief over the events of the past 24 hours. Harry's son from the future appeared in his fireplace and told him that a man that he believed to be one of the worst traitors in modern history was really innocent. Not to mention the Department of Mysteries was playing around with history and was indirectly responsible for his victory over Grindelwald.

He was pleased to know that in the future Voldemort will be defeated and Harry will get married and have at least two sons, one which was named after him and Severus Snape. That was rather interesting. While he could understand Harry naming the boy after him, he couldn't quite figure out why Harry would also choose to name the boy after Severus Snape. The man promised to look out for Harry but was making it clear, he was not looking forward to Harry starting Hogwarts. Perhaps there is some hope for the man to see past the boy's looks Dumbledore thought privately. But all this thinking about a future that wouldn't exist now isn't going to help with the current situation. He needed to talk to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

He was told by Kingsley Shacklebot that Sirius Black was in better condition then had been expected when Shacklebot went to Azkaban to escort the innocent man to the hospital. He just needed to take some extra strong nutrition potions, as well as some others to get his weight back up to normal and he should be free to leave the hospital in anywhere from 3 to 5 days. Even though the man would be free to go after that time, he would still need to adjust to being free may not be up to the task of taking in two 11-year-old boys in right away without some help. He knew Sirius would ask for Remus' help and the sooner the two of them were informed of Harry's son from the future, the better. As far as the two men were concerned, James and Lily only had one son and finding out there was another son that they never knew existed would only confuse them.

He Flooed over to St. Mugno's and was surprised to Remus in the hospital's lobby.

"Two birds with one stone." Dumbledore said, quite pleased that he didn't have to tell the same story twice.

"I beg your pardon?" Remus asked confused.

"I'll explain it later." Dumbledore replied.

They went up to the hospital's front desk and asked to be shown to the room Sirius was staying in at the hospital.

It took a few minutes to get to the room. All prisoners released from Azkaban were given a private room at the hospital if they were in the infamous prison for a year or more to recover in.

Dumbledore and Remus entered to plain room that reminded Dumbledore of an extremely cheep Muggle hotel room. The only thing in the room besides the bed was a couple of chairs. Sirius was sitting up in the bed reading some magazine, which he put down when he realized he had visitors.

"Professor, Remus! I was wondering when I was going to see you two! This place is slightly better then Azkaban! At least they had the decency to give me something to read other wise I would be bored out of my skull in this place!" Sirius said conveying both excitement and frustration at the same time.

"Well, these rooms were made for convicted felons and not people who need to be kept in good spirits. To continue to punish people when they have serve their time is not right, especially when the person didn't need to serve time in the first place." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I agree. It took me a month to believe you were guilty and now to find out you were innocent... I just can't believe it. All that time it was that rat... I'm just glad he's now in that place and not you." Remus spoke.

"Its all my fault. The only thing that kept me going all these years was the fact I new I was innocent and the demetors couldn't take that way from me because it wasn't a happy thought. Why did I even suggest to James and Lily to use that filthy rat as their secrete keeper?" Sirius ranted.

"It wasn't your fault Sirius. The obviously didn't tell you what Pettigrew said during the interrogation. He was ordered by Voldemort to slip a potion into your, James, and Lily's drink that would convince them that he would make a better secrete keeper." Dumbledore explained.

"That's a relief..." Sirius sighed.

"I wish I knew why he sold out to Voldemort. Any of us would have died for him and he went and stabbed us in the back. Now Harry is living with some relatives that I'm not too sure of last I heard of..." Remus grumbled.

"Harry is still with Lily's sister? Petunia maybe jumpy around magic but at least she was able patch things up with Lily. James and Lily told me the only reason they didn't appoint Petunia as Harry's godmother was because of Petunia's husband Vernon. That man reminds me of my mother... Only he complains about witches and wizards. I can't see Harry being happy with that man around... As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to see if I can get custody of Harry." Sirius grumbled.

"I'll see to it you do." Dumbledore assured.

"You can't be serious. You just out of prison. You don't have a place to stay. The cottage I have is falling to pieces because nobody will hire a werewolf and I can't afford repairs." Remus complained.

"I hate to admit it but my parent's place is only place I could stay. I told some person from the Ministry they can go in to the place, clean it up, and remove any of those dark items my family would collect. And you are moving in with me. I do not want any of my friends living in a place with a leaky roof." Sirius explained.

"My roof isn't leaking. Just the breeze is coming threw the place." Remus corrected.

"Same thing and you are still moving in with me. And besides, you need to be with your honorary nephew." Sirius said.

"Alright. You got me." Remus conceded.

"Before I forget, there's a situation I should inform you two about. I do not like this development but has happened has happened and we need to go a long with it." Dumbledore decided to say.

"So this what you meant about two birds with one stone back in the lobby." Remus said.

"Yes. Yesterday, an accidental time traveler arrived in my office. It was Harry's 11-year-old son from about 26 years in the future if I did my math correctly. The Department of Mystery's wants to use him as part of some insane experiment involving a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. They are forcing him to pretend to be Harry's long lost twin brother due to the rather strong resemblance the two have to each other. The cover story the unspeakables have made is that when James and Lily went into hiding, they sent him with some friend of Jame's parents in Australia because it might through Voldemort off. The person he was staying with died, the boy was sent to a orphanage for witches and wizards and lived there until the orphanage finally decided to research the boy's family tree. I do not approve of this experiment but there isn't anything I can do to stop them and the damage has already been done." Dumbledore explained.

"What kind of damage?" Sirius said.

"You being proven innocent. Harry's son when finding out he was going to be sent to live with the Dursleys told us about you being innocent and where to find Pettigrew. He said you weren't proven innocent until after you died about 5 years from now." Dumbledore answered.

"Remind me to tell him thanks." Sirius said.

"I'm allowing you to get custody of both Harry and his son so soon is because Harry's son seemed rather frighten of having to live with his great aunt and uncle and said somethings that hinted Harry was, or rather is, being abused. Physically or emotionally, I do not know for sure but Vernon Dursley seemed rather furious over the fact that Harry's son would be staying with them for a time..." Dumbledore continued.

"Before you continue, what is Harry's son's name?" Remus asked, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Albus Severus Potter." Dumbledore answered.

"WHAT!! Why would my godson name his kid after Snape?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I have no clue. But the unspeakables said in their letter to me that under no circumstances were the boy's name to be changed. I don't know why they wish that but it may have something to do with getting Severus more involved in the up coming war they talked about. He's currently the Potions Master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house. I'm having him spy on the Death Eaters that managed to stay out of Azkaban on the side but I think they may want him to spend more time looking out for Harry like he reluctantly promised.

"Anyways, about Harry possibly being abused. When I went to go drop Al off at the Dursleys', I noticed that there was no sign that Harry had lived there. There were no photos of Harry anywhere that I saw. In addition, I noticed an obese young man who I believe is Vernon and Petunia's son watching cartoons by himself. Harry was no where to be seen." Dumbledore continued.

"Do you inquire as to were Harry was?" Remus asked.

"No. In hindsight, I probably should have. I just hope nothing terrible is happening to Harry." Dumbledore answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at 4 Privet Drive, Petunia had moved Harry's cot and what little possessions Harry had to the guest bedroom, as well as Al's suitcase. Harry was relieved that he didn't have to sleep in that cupboard anymore. He wondered why his aunt was going to have him share a room with his brother and not have one of them stay in Dudley's second bedroom. He eventually came to the conclusion that Dudley would get upset at loosing his second bedroom, even if it was temporary, and his aunt could never stand his cousin being upset.

Petunia told Harry and Al if they wanted to go outside, go to the backyard so the neighbors wouldn't get confused over the sudden arrival of Al. She also told them not to discuss anything related to magic outside and if they did, they could get into trouble for violating some law about the secrecy of magic. Harry found this unfair but he was used to life not being fair so said nothing about it. Him and Al decided to go up to the guest bedroom since there wasn't anything better to do.

"Is Uncle Vernon always like that?" Al asked Harry.

"Only when I do magic." Harry said. "He's still mad at me for causing a snake to escape from a zoo."

"You made a snake escape from a zoo?" Al responded in disbelief.

"I was mad at Dudley for pushing me at the zoo and the glass to the snake's cage disappeared and it escaped." Harry continued.

"If he keeps you locked up in a cupboard for doing things like that, why didn't you tell anyone because that is just wrong." Al inquired.

"The cupboard has always been my room and if I did any magic, he would lock me in there. Uncle Vernon said if told anyone that, I would be sent to some orphanage where they use canes to punish freaks. That's what he always called me. A freak." Harry replied.

Harry normally would feel uncomfortable about talking about his room with anyone, let alone what his uncle says to him, but some odd reason, he felt perfectly comfortable discussing then with Al.

Al looked at Harry with a shocked expression. "Well, the sooner we get to leave the better. Our aunt and uncle are going to fight when he gets back. I just hope she calls the Aurors or something." Al complained.

"Aurors?" Harry asked, wondering who or what they were.

"I guess they are kind of like police except they are wizards." Al answered while opening up his suitcase.

"So what was it like living in an orphanage?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"A lot better then this place sounds. What to play a game of exploding snap?" Al asked, holding a deck of cards.

"Sure. How do you play?" Harry asked.

The rest of the day went by with Harry and Al trying to get to know each other. Dudley, surprisingly, left them alone. Dudley, after finding out that Harry and Al can do magic, probably got scared and decided to leave them alone out of fear of being turned into a toad Harry concluded. Everything peaceful up until Vernon came home.

Harry heard Vernon come in the door. There was a couple of moments of silence before Vernon yelled.

"PETUNIA! WHERE ARE THOSE FREAKS!! THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

"Oh no, this is it..." Harry heard Al mumble.

"Vernon, I let them out of the cupboard..." Harry heard Petunia explain.

"YOU WHAT!! THAT NEW BOY MUST BE AFFECTING YOU MIND! I WILL NOT TOLERATE HIM DISUPTING THIS HOUSE! WHERE IS HE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! NO FREAK PLAYS WITH MY WIFE'S MIND!" Vernon yelled some more as he headed up stairs.

Harry and Al were in the guest bedroom. Scared, they both tried to hid in the closet but Vernon saw them.

"TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME YOU FREAKS, EH!?" Vernon yelled.

"VERNON! NO! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Petunia yelled from downstairs but Vernon wouldn't listen.

Harry, in all his life, never saw his uncle so mad and for once was scared for his life. Vernon blocked the door to the room looking like some monster from something Dudley would watch on TV. Vernon quickly took off his left shoe and with the shoe in his hand, proceeded towards Harry and Al. All Harry could do was just stand there.

**Chapter Notes**

My attempt at a cliff hanger. Hopefully none of you will murder me if it takes me a while to post a new chapter. If you don't know, in addition to this story, I have another story I'm working on called Snape's Second Chance. I also got a contract to make a content management system for a group of people.

Anyways, back to talking about the story, I feel sorry for Al and Harry. More so for Al because everyone he knows is in the future and his presence in the past is destroying that future. Well, his parents, aunts and uncles exist in the past but they are all 25, 26 years younger. If Al was to look into the Mirror of Erised, I'm very sure he would probably see himself back in the future he is from with his family.

Anyways, reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Never in Harry's life could he remember his Uncle Vernon so mad. It was frighting. His uncle was really going to hurt them.

Vernon grabbed Al. Al was screaming and kicking trying to get away but couldn't. The room's window broke for no apparent reason just as Vernon starting hitting Al with the shoe. Harry could stand sitting there seeing his bother being beaten up and tried to help Al get away.

* * *

Al was trying to get way from his great-uncle Vernon. He tried kicking and screaming but his uncle continued to hit him while yelling things about how the only good freak is a dead one. Al was scared for his life. He saw his 11-year-old father Harry try to get in between him and Vernon. Vernon grabbed Harry but as soon as Vernon did, Vernon screamed in pain.

"NO MAGIC YOU FREAK! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Vernon yelled/screamed as he tried to grab Harry but couldn't without yelling in pain. Vernon then punched Harry one in the head and Harry fell unconscious. Al tried to make a run for it but Vernon grabbed Al and continued to beat him. The last thing Al saw before losing conscious was his Vernon's fist.

* * *

Al woke up. His head was hurting. 'How did I get into this mess?' he asked himself.

"Good. You're awake. How are you feeling?" a woman asked.

"Headache." was all Al managed to say.

The woman handed Al his glasses before giving him a potion for his headache.

"I want to get my hands on the idiot who's brilliant idea it was for you and your brother to live with such an awful man." the woman complained.

'I want to too. Soon as I get a wand I'll use that bat boogey hex Mom talked about on Dumbledore.' Al thought to himself as he drank the potion.

"Anyways, you're at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Al. I'm Healer Thompson" the woman replied.

Al looked around and saw his father was no where to be seen.

"Where's..." Al started to say.

"You're brother?" Healer Thompson said. "He's wasn't hurt as bad as you were. He's only suffering from magical exhaustion. He should be a wake in a couple of days. He's resting in a private room. Some kind of protection charm someone placed on him kicked in when your uncle attacked the two of you. I use the term protection charm lightly as that, while it save him from an injuries, for some reason, it would have literally burned out his magic and certainly have died if your uncle kept it up."

'Oh no... I've been in the past for about a day and I've almost gotten dad killed...' Al thought.

"Don't worry. You're brother will be alright. Anyways, normally Ministry officials would be here grilling you about what happened. However, from what I've been told, the aurors sent an initial report back to the Ministry that the Minister got his hands on. He had your aunt briefly questioned and had your uncle sentenced to life in Azkaban for attempted murder of Wizards. Your aunt, since she called the Muggle police got of more easily. She got sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban for various charges of mistreatment of a wizard child in her care." Healer Thompson continued.

Al couldn't believe it. His father's aunt and uncle in Azkaban? That was fast.

"How long have I been here?" Al asked in disbelief.

"Only a few hours. We just need to run a few quick tests and you'll be free to go." Healer Thompson replied.

Al then started wondering. If his father's aunt and uncle were in Azkaban, then where would he stay until Sirius was released from the hospital.

* * *

Sirius was in the hospital room read another magazine the hospital staff gave him. They were all so dull except for the one he was reading. The one he was reading at the moment contained a rather interesting article about how to make dung bombs stink more. He was just finishing the article and was going to read on about how to turn people's ears into rose buds when an slightly agitated looking Remus came into the room with a boy who looked so much like James. A healer came in fallowing them. Remus was holding a small shopping bag from a stationary store on Diagon Alley.

"I know that look Remus. Something happened." Sirius replied.

"Plenty of what has happened has happened! Needless to say, Professor Dumbledore says he deserves a howler for what had happened and I agree. I already bought the howler parchment. As soon we leave, were going to be sending some." Remus exploded.

"What happened? Something happened to one of the kids?" Sirius asked fearing the worst since only one kid is with Remus.

"Vernon tried to murder Harry and Al! Al is alright now but Harry is recovering from magical exhaustion and will be awake in a couple of days. Anyways, the Ministry convinced the healers to let you out early."

"Yes. You are cleared to go. You just need to fill out these prescriptions at an apothecary." the healer said handing a piece of parchment to Sirius.

"Also, a quick word about your other godson Harry. In addition to suffering from magical exhaustion, he also showing signs of undernourishment. He's significantly shorter then Al, not to mention he had rickets at some point in the past. As soon as he wakes up, we recommend he take some nutritional potions as well as a growth correction potion."

That made Sirius' blood boil... How could Petunia not take care of a child properly? Especially when his old headmaster said her own child was horribly over weight... Vernon must really be able to control her or something he thought. If Harry and Al didn't need him so badly, he would be considering paying those two a visit...

* * *

Al was in his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld place. After leaving St. Mungo's, Sirius, Remus, and Al made a quick trip to Diagon Alley to drop off Sirius' prescriptions at the only 24 hour apothecary there. After that, Remus informed Sirius and Al that the Ministry had at least made the kitchen, a sitting room, and a few bedrooms of 12 Grimmauld Place livable so two of them didn't have to stay at The Leaky Cauldron.

Al was familiar with 12 Grimmauld Place. After all, he lived there. His father didn't like the place but didn't want to give it to anyone because it was one of the few things he had from Sirius. In Al's time, it was all cleaned up. It wasn't the dark creepy place Al found it now. He barely recognized it. It was desperately in the need of not only cleaning but a paint job. It appeared Kreature had never cleaned the house since the last inhabitant had died.

He found that room he had all his life was one of those that were made livable as Remus put it. He went to go lay down on the bed in his room. He wondered if it was the same bed that he had in his own time. He went to sleep and dreamed of the family he had in his own time. Them eating together. Playing Quidditch at his grandparent's house. Him and Lily hiding from James under their father's invisibility cloak. When he woke up, he found himself depressed. He went down stairs to the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus there sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"Sirius, how many times do people have to say to you, you are hopeless in the kitchen?" Remus said chuckling.

"I burnt a baked potato when I was 18 and now I'm forever labeled as hopeless? Good morning Al. Is everything alright?" Sirius said noticing Al.

Al sat down at the table. "I miss home." he replied, not sure if Sirius or Remus knew about him being from the future.

"I'm sure you do. Loosing everything you had like that because of some accident..." Remus said trailing off. Al knew right away they knew.

"I'm scared. What if I do something that gets mum or dad killed? I almost got him killed yesterday..." Al cried as the reality of his situation sank in.

"Al, look at me," Sirius reassured. "You weren't responsible for what happened yesterday. Your uncle Vernon was. And nothing is going to happen to your mum and dad. We know Voldemort isn't dead we will and we won't let him or his Death Eaters harm your mum, dad, or you."

Al wanted to continue but there was a knock at the door. Immediately one of the portraits began ranting.

"GO AWAY YOU MUDBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITS! STOP BEFOWLING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" a womans voice went on and on...

"Remus, remind me to ask a curse breaker to remove that portrait of my mother?" Sirius said as he went to go answer the front door.

"Its probably the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and the cleaning team. Now remember, they don't know about the time travel so don't say anything about the future around them Al. Now eat some breakfast." Remus said.

Al ate. When he was done with his bowl of cereal, he saw his grandpa in the drawing room examining a silver locket. His grandpa looked a lot younger but Al could still recognize him. He wanted to say, "Hi grandpa." but all that came out was "Hi." It was as if something stopped him.

"Uh. Hello. Al isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said. Al nodded.

"Can you go get your godfather? I found a most curious locket in this desk and I think he should know about it..." Mr. Weasley continued.

**Chapter Notes**

I HATE THIS CHAPTER!! RIP IT APART! FLAME ME! I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I HATE IT!! Now that I showed my true feelings about what I have written here, I will now calmly say why I hate this chapter. It is awkward, rushed, and I had to re-write it a few times and I'm still not satisfied with it. I've been stuck on this chapter for so long, its not funny. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better...


End file.
